Une forme de vie étrangère mais pas extraterrestre
by Thaiadiss
Summary: Une jeune fille de Denver rentre chez elle lorsqu'elle se fait enlever par une fourgonnette noire. Jack est en plein briefing lorsqu'il reçoit un message important... Le rapport ? Lisez. Sam/Jack.
1. Where is my mind ?

_Précision : Je me situe au début de la série, O'Neill est encore colonel._

**Chapitre I : "_Where is my mind ?_"**

_Encore une journée à la con._

_Ça faisait bien deux semaines qu'elle ne faisait que dormir en cours, ça commençait légèrement à lui taper sur le système. Denver était très animé en ce début d'après-midi._

_Le sac sur l'épaule, les cheveux en bazar, Emmy marchait tranquillement en direction de la sortie de son lycée. Le soleil totalement seul au milieux du ciel avait poussé les gens à sortir et des hordes d'adolescents étaient entrain de prendre quelques couleurs dans l'herbe._

_Emmy préférait de loin un bon vieux bureau avec un ordinateur glacial. Ce n'était pas son jour de toute façon._

_Le matin même, un surveillant était rentré en classe de chimie et avait demandé à lui parler. Une fois dans le bureau de la directrice, cette dernière avait sortit un de ses devoirs d'informatique et l'avait accusé d'avoir triché. Il était vrai qu'elle n'assistait à aucun de ces cours, comme ceux de géographie et de littérature mais elle les étudiaient chez elle, à son rythme… C'est-à-dire 2 fois plus vite que la classe._

_Elle avait réussit à magouiller le tout avec la plus part de ses professeurs mais celui d'informatique ne l'aimait définitivement pas et donc ses absences étaient signalées. Alors évidement, lorsqu'on décroche un 19,5 à un cours auquel on a jamais assisté, ça énerve… Surtout que ce n'était pas la première fois. La chose qui dérangeait l'administration c'était qu'Emmy n'avait manifestement pas besoin de la moitié de ses cours._

_Après avoir promis de retourner aux cours d'informatique, elle avait eu le droit de rentrer dans son cours… Le reste de la journée c'était passé comme d'habitude, ennuyeux et inutile._

_C'était donc sans regrets qu'elle allait rentrer chez elle en ce début de vacance pour comater devant son ordinateur durant le spring break… A la place des beuveries qu'on prévu les autres 99% d'étudiants et lycéens._

_Sur la route, les gens étaient sortis pour manger, discuter, promener le chien, les enfants, les vieux. Les bars étaient remplis et les bancs étaient tous pris._

_Elle tourna à droite, dans une ruelle qui la conduirait directement sur la rue principale où elle habitait seule. Officiellement elle vivait avec son oncle. Elle avait juste à ressortir de vieux papiers, changer les dates et imiter sa signature et le tour était joué. De toute façon, il n'était jamais chez lui, toujours au boulot, donc il ne s'était jamais aperçu de rien. L'astuce en plus était que toutes les dépenses de la jeune fille étaient assurées aux comptes en banques que ses parents avaient prévus depuis sa conception. Elle travaillait tout les samedi dans une librairie avec un vieux monsieur. Ils passaient plus de temps à lire et à commenter les œuvres de chaque auteur du magasin qu'à réellement ranger, faire le ménage… En bref, elle vivait une petite vie coquette, sans problèmes…_

_Elle marchait dans la petite rue d'un pas assuré. Les petites maisons s'y trouvant étaient habituées généralement par de vielles personnes. Un coin tranquille._

_Un crissement de pneus la sortit de ses pensées et elle se retourna pour voir d'où provenez le bruit. Derrière elle, à une dizaine de mètre une fourgonnette noire venait juste d'entrer dans la rue à une vitesse hallucinante. Le véhicule se dirigea droit vers Emmy. Elle sauta sur le côté et heurta un muret. La camionnette la manqua de peu et s'arrêta juste devant elle. La porte coulissa et des hommes tout habillés de noir s'emparèrent d'elle. Elle eu beau se débattre et essayer de crier, ils étaient trop rapides et trop forts pour son physique de larve._

_Elle reçut un coup sur la tête et se réveilla dans une pièce blanche. Elle était sur un lit._

_Elle se redressa avec difficulté, accusant la douleur qui lui provenait de l'arrière de la tête._

_Elle ne devait pas se trouver à l'hôpital. Déjà, elle portait les mêmes habits et ensuite, la porte était blindée… Elle … Elle venait d'être enlevée ?_

* * *

_Carter-_ **J'ai relevé un fort taux de radiation autour des sources et des rivières. On peut en conclure que la population est morte suite aux…**

_Soldat –_** Un message pour vous colonel O'Neill.**

_Jack qui n'écoutait qu'à moitié tout ce que Carter disait, ne comprenant pas la plus part des mots qu'elle utilisait en temps normal, se réveilla à l'entente de son nom. Il prit le papier tendu par le soldat. Le lut, s'excusa, se leva et sortit de la salle._


	2. You shot me down Bang bang

**Chapitre II : "_You shot me down ... Bang bang_"**

Jack- **Comment ça : je n'avait pas donné la bonne adresse ?**

Directrice- **He bien l'adresse de Denver que vous m'aviez donné…**

Jack- **Denver ? J'habite à Colorado Springs ! Et puis Emmy n'est pas sous ma garde. Elle est chez une amie à sa mère.**

_Un long silence se fit. Le colonel entendit qu'à l'autre bout du combiné la bonne femme du lycée était entrain de se perdre au milieu des feuilles administratives. Il n'était pas tranquille. Pour le coup, ça lui semblait très étrange que son nom apparaisse dans la colonne « tuteur légal » du dossier d'Emmy. La jeune femme hésita et demanda :_

D- **Vous n'habitez pas au 577 Lincoln Avenue de Denver ?**

_Jack fit vite le rapprochement. C'était l'ancien appartement de ses parents. Il pensait qu'il avait été revendu et que la jeune fille était partie vivre chez cette amie. Ca faisait bien 2ans qu'il ne l'avait pas revu. Après réflexion, ça correspondait tout à fait à son mode de fonctionnement. Elle était une habituée des magouilles en tout genre, des arrangements douteux et surtout… De faire en sorte que personne ne lui dise ce qu'elle devait faire._

_Au bout du fil, la directrice semblait quelque peu paniquée. Elle avait perdu son ton autoritaire et farfouillait encore dans ses papiers. Jack entreprit de ne pas attendre la bonne femme pour aller piocher ses informations._

J- **Elle n'est pas venue depuis quand ?**

_La directrice marqua une pause. Probablement un peu gênée par l'illégalité de la chose. Mais après tout il semblait la connaître. Il pourrait éventuellement éviter au lycée des procédures gênantes par rapport aux documents faux délivrés par Emmy._

D- **Depuis deux semaines. On a envoyé 5 courriers qui n'ont pas eux de suites. On a essayé de vous téléphoner mais personne ne répondait. On a ensuite appelé les services de l'enfance qui sont allez chez vous… Heu à l'adresse indiquait. Ils l'ont trouvés ravagés et le concierge a dit qu'il n'y avait jamais eu quelqu'un d'autre que mademoiselle Colson dans cette appartement.**

_Jack assimila la nouvelle. Deux semaines, c'était très long. Il pouvait se passer des tonnes de choses. Et le fait que cette gamine n'était pas exactement le genre d'adolescente extraverti et pipelette n'arrangeait rien. Elle pouvait vivre des mois sans personne… Et c'était d'ailleurs ce qu'elle avait fait. La directrice reprit :_

D- **Maintenant c'est la police qui est à sa recherche. Mais ils ont peu d'éléments et les adresses et numéros de téléphones donnés sont faux. J'ai dû chercher dans son dossier scolaire et j'ai vu votre nom. A l'école primaire vous aviez été sollicité pour être son tuteur pendant une courte période.**

_C'était il a pas mal de temps… Lorsque sa mère était partie à l'hôpital. Etant fille unique, sans parents, elle lui avait demandé de garder Emmy quelques temps. Un prémisse de ce qui allait arriver. Quelques années après Emmy enterrait sa mère. Mais que c'était-il passé après ? Elle avait été dormir chez cette amie, Carry. Ca c'était sur, il avait passé la soirée chez elle avec ses enfants. Emmy avait été directement se coucher._

_Le lendemain il devait retourner à l'air force. Il l'avait revu quelques mois après à l'occasion de la répartition de l'héritage. Il avait reçu de vieux disques qu'ils avaient écoutés avec son père. Presque la totalité de ce qu'ils possédaient avait été remis à la jeune fille. Ensuite elle a certainement inventé une histoire comme quoi Jack voulait bien l'adopter, elle avait sûrement falsifié quelques documents pour que Carry n'y voie que du feu. La petite femme était tellement naïve et préoccupée par son métier de médecin qu'elle ne devait pas avoir remarqué la supercherie. De toute façon, cette femme n'aimait pas vraiment Emmy. Elle n'agissait pas du tout comme les autres adolescents et faisait tout toute seule. Pour une maman poule, c'était la tare._

_Le général venait juste d'entrer l'air perplexe. Il interrogea du regard le colonel. Ce dernier lui fit signe d'attendre quelques secondes et dit au téléphone :_

J-** Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.**

_Puis il raccrocha sans même prendre la peine d'écouter la réponse de la directrice. Il se frotta un peu les yeux et soupira._

Général- **Un problème colonel ?**

_Jack prit un temps. Il considéra George et croisa les bras, l'air embêté et soucieux._

J-** La fille d'anciens amis a disparue… Ca fait deux semaines qu'elle n'a pas été en cours. Et elle a falsifiée ses papiers d'adoption pour vivre seule.**

_Le général considéra Jack. A ce moment ce n'était absolument plus son grade qui pensait mais Hammond en tant qu'homme, père et grand-père. Il allait veiller à ce que la police fasse bien son travail pour la retrouver et à ce qu'ils obtiennent toutes les informations concernant cette disparition. Ça, il se le jurait. Il dit d'un ton sérieux._

G- **J'annule les missions de SG1 prévus et vous avez vos congés… J'appelle quelques amis et je vais voir ce que j'obtiens.**

_Il était vrai qu'être général était très pratique dans ce genre d'affaires. Jack se leva et partit en direction de ses quartiers pour faire ses affaires. Entre temps le général expliqua rapidement la situation au reste de l'équipe. Mais alors qu'ils voulurent voir si Jack allait bien, il était déjà en voiture direction Denver._

* * *

_Elle était à présente contre la porte et appelait « y a quelqu'un ? ». Elle avait passée 2 heures à se dire que c'était certainement une blague, un canular… Qui voudrait d'elle comme otage ? Elle vivait seule, ne connaissait personne qui avait un problème avec les gangs ou les mafias, elle n'avait jamais consommé de choses illicites, n'avait de compte à rendre à personne, pas d'ennemis connus, pas énormément d'argents, pas de famille ni d'amis ayant beaucoup de sous… Le mauvais otage par excellence. Et elle se devait de prévenir ses ravisseurs qu'elle bourde ils venaient de faire. Finalement des pas se firent entendre. Ils venaient de loin et se rapprochaient lentement. Elle se serait crue dans un mauvais film d'horreur. Un truc à la Saw ou à la Hostel. Un film très mauvais lorsqu'on se retrouve à la place de la victime. Finalement la personne s'arrêta devant la porte et une voix masculine, bourrue, fatiguée se fit entendre :_

**« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »**

_La jeune fille s'approcha de la porte et dit timidement, sans savoir trop comment le formuler :_

E- **Heu… Je… Pourquoi je suis là ?**

_L'homme attendit quelques secondes, et repartit. Emmy eu un temps de réaction égal à celui d'un escargot atrophié. Elle réfléchissait : c'était un bon signe, un mauvais ? Ce beubeu là n'avait pas l'air assez rusé pour faire des sous-entendus, jouer sur le suspens… Un gros bras qui ne sert qu'à taper en bref. Emmy s'assit sur le lit. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, n'avait rien à faire. Ce qu'elle détestait le plus._

_Finalement des pas revinrent. Ceux de plusieurs personnes, peut être 4 ou 5. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte, un bruit de clé s'entrechoquant précéda un petit « clic » indiquant l'ouverture de la porte. La jeune fille serra les poings et se calma. Elle n'avait jamais fait face à pareille situation. Ils allaient certainement lui expliquer ce qu'ils attendaient de ses « proches ». 4 hommes entrèrent. Un au milieu de tous s'avança et toisa la jeune fille. Avec son air supérieur de célibataire frustré, il devait être le chef. Par contre ils ne ressemblaient pas du tout aux mafiosi qu'elle s'imaginait. Il avait un costume élégant, et une insigne comme celles que porte les agents fédéraux. Elle arrivait à lire NID juste au dessus de son nom : Harry Maybourne._


	3. We can be Heroes Just for one day

**Chapitre III : "**_**We can be heroes... Just for one day**_**"**

_Jack enfila son manteau. Il était rentré en catastrophe pour déposer ses affaires. Il allait vite repartir à l'appartement qu'Emmy occupait. Il prit ses clés, les mis dans sa poche et ouvrit la porte. Il sursauta lorsqu'il vit Daniel, Sam et Teal'c entrain de parler sur apparemment « qui devait sonner et dire quoi ? ». Daniel, surprit :_

Daniel- **Ho… Heu… Salut Jack. Vous sortez ?**

_Jack les considéra. Le général avait certainement tout raconté à son équipe, ce qui était normal. Et ils avaient certainement décidés de venir l'aider à chercher Emmy… Ce qui ne l'étonnait, à vrai dire, pas. Il ne pu retenir un petit sourire rassuré._

_Dans la voiture, à la place du mort, Daniel haussa les sourcils après que Jack ai résumé la situation :_

D- **Et personne n'a rien remarqué ?**

J- **Elle pourrait se faire passer pour le président des Etats-Unis. C'est une sorte de petit géni de l'informatique.**

_Les trois coéquipiers hochèrent la tête. Sam essayait de se calmer de son côté. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un regard attendrit envers son supérieur. Elle se souvenait de sa manière d'être avec les enfants. Il n'était jamais plus beau qu'à ce moment. Et le fait d'essayer de ne pas y penser… Lui faisait encore plus pensé à ça. Maintenant, l'heure était grave. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle commence à se laisser aller à ses fantasmes. Le trajet durerait une heure au moins. Elle avait largement de quoi penser à des choses tragiques histoire de repousser ses fureurs utérines. Le reste du voyage se fit dans le calme._

* * *

Maybourne- **Bonjour mademoiselle Colson. J'espère que vous êtes bien installée ici.**

_La jeune fille haussa un sourcil et ne pu retenir un petit sourire en coin. L'homme était clairement… Pas beau à voir. Une tête à faire peur dans une ruelle la nuit. Quoi que, là, en pleine lumière dans une chambre blanche, c'était peut être pire. Emmy croisa les bras et se mit contre le mur._

E- **Je prends mon petit déjeuner à 10h…**

_L'homme rigola grassement. Un rire allant avec son physique de gros crapaud à merde avec une coupe de cheveux d'homme politique._

M- **On va attendre Jack pour décider du programme.**

_Jack ? Qu'est ce qu'il venait faire ici ? C'était lui qui l'avait embarqué dans ce truc à la con ? Mais… C'était pas possible ! Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis très longtemps. Même si elle l'utilisait comme tuteur imaginaire et qu'ils habitaient relativement près l'un de l'autre, il n'était jamais là et elle, jamais disponible. Entre le lycée et les jeux vidéos, il fallait trouver le juste milieux… Emmy se leva violement et deux hommes de carrure égale à celui d'un buffle s'avancèrent. _

E- **C'est à cause de Jack que je suis là ? Mais il veut quoi ?**

_L'homme sourit encore une fois, d'un sourire mauvais et rempli de mépris._

M- **C'est nous qui voulons quelque chose de sa part, pas le contraire… Lorsqu'il ne verra pas sa fille adoptive revenir, il saura où chercher. J'espère qu'il n'a pas la même vitesse de réflexion que toi… Bon séjour…**

_Puis il fit demi-tour sans même attendre de réponse. Emmy s'affola. Ils devaient être tombés sur ses papiers qui indiquaient l'homme en tant que son tuteur. Quelle barbe ! Etant donné qu'il n'était pas son tuteur il n'allait jamais se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas là… Ce qui lui laissé énormément de temps pour essayer de s'enfuir d'ici. Chose difficile vu le niveau de sécurité alarmant de cet endroit. Comme si… Ce lieu avait été étudié spécifiquement pour enfermer des gens contre leur volonté._

_Ce qui était d'autant plus étrange était l'aspect officiel de l'endroit. Ce n'était pas une vielle cave pourrit où les rats sont aussi gros que des chats ; les lieux habituels de détention illégale qu'on voit à la télé. Non, là c'était LE truc prévu pour enfermer les gens et apparemment… Pas les prisonniers ou les fous. A moins qu'elle ai eu un épisode psychotique pendant lequel elle aurait défoncée les portes d'une église à coup de hache ou tué toute une armée de pépés et mamies faisant leurs courses à wallmart, il n'y avait aucune raison tangible à sa présence ici._

_L'hypothèse de la découverte de sa magouille était aussi impossible vu que l'homme semblait marcher à fond dans son délire « gnyargnyargnyark je me sert d'une jeune fille comme d'appât ! »._

_Mais… Et Jack ? Elle ne faisait penser qu'à elle depuis le début. Mais ce plan diabolique digne des esprits les plus tordus du cinéma populaire existait dans le seul but d'attirer Jack dans un piège. L'homme avait dit « il saura où chercher ». Peut être une organisation concurrente de l'air force._

_Sa tête s'embrouillait, elle ne savait plus quoi penser, ne savait pas ce que pourrait faire Jack pour ses hommes, et d'ailleurs, si elle allait sortir un jour de cet endroit… Ses pensées furent interrompues par un bruit de roulettes. La porte s'ouvrit et un bonhomme en uniforme noir déposa un plateau par terre. Emmy eu le temps de voir un couloir blanc avec plusieurs salles numérotées ainsi qu'une porte vitrée montrant une sorte de laboratoire. Le sbire referma tout de suite après la porte. Mais elle était où bordel ?_


	4. Under Pressure

_**Chapitre IV : « Under Pressure »**_

_Jack tourna sa tête vers Sam qui était à l'autre bout de la rue, devant la porte d'une maison. Il hocha négativement la tête. Cela faisait 30minutes qu'ils interrogeaient les gens habitants dans le coin du lycée et de l'appartement d'Emmy. Tous la connaissaient mais personne n'avait rien vue. Elle était très ponctuelle, elle partait pour le lycée à heure fixe et revenait aussi à heure fixe. Ca laissait penser qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres lieux de prédilections dans sa vie que le lycée et son appartement. A ce moment Jack s'était dit que ça serait facile, mais vu le nombre de réponses négatives, ça allait être plus dur que prévu._

_Daniel revint avec Teal'c à ses côtés, la mine fermée. Il haussa les épaules._

D- **Au lycée elle parle à personne, n'est dans aucun club et n'assiste qu'à la moitié de ses cours.**

_Teal'c écoutait tranquillement. C'était la première qu'il avait mit les pieds dans un système scolaire terrien et c'était autre chose que sur Chulak… Là les jeunes étaient groupés sans distinction de sexe ni de niveau apparemment et passaient leurs journées assis._

_Jack hocha la tête et regarda les alentours. C'était une rue pas mal agitée, avec un lycée juste à côté, demander si quelqu'un avait vu une jeune fille, c'était comme demander à une caissière si elle avait vu passer un pack de bière… Sam prit la parole._

S- **La police a dit que son appartement avait l'air d'avoir été fouillé. Ils sont peut être passés à côté de quelque chose. Ce ne serait pas la première fois.**

_Jack affirma et ils commencèrent à marcher en direction de son appartement. Sur la route, le regard de Jack fut attiré par une petite ruelle qui semblait couper par les habitations et qui devaient ramener près de l'appartement de la jeune fille. _

J- **On a jeté un coup d'œil par là ?**

_Les autres répondirent négativement et ils se dirigèrent tous vers la dite ruelle. Au départ, les murs étaient relativement étroits mais après, tout s'élargissait pour donner sur un petit quartier résidentiel. En suivant la rue vers la droite on arrivait sur l'avenue principale. Ils commencèrent à toquer aux premières portes mais repartirent avec une réponse négative. Soudain, une porte trois maisons plus loin s'ouvrit sur une petite grand-mère. Le genre jogging avec des cheveux tirant sur les violets avec le brushing hollywoodien. Elle sortit et observa les 4 individus bizarres. Elle s'avança jusqu'à son portail et les appela._

Grand-mère- **Vous cherchez quelque chose ?**

_Jack s'avança et sortit une photo sur laquelle figurait une petite fille aux cheveux tirants sur le roux, et aux yeux marrons. Elle était évidemment plus jeune que maintenant mais c'était la seule qu'il avait trouvée._

J- **Vous avez vu cette jeune fille dernièrement ?**

_La mémé la regarda et eu comme un déclic. Elle s'affola et parla avec ses mains :_

GM- **Mais oui ! Mais oui ! C'était y a longtemps, un mois peut être ! J'étais entrain de regarder la télé, l'émission avec les policiers là, vous savez… Comment ça s'appel déjà… Ha oui ben Cops ! Que je suis bourrique !**

_Jack s'impatienta devant l'amnésie progressive de la vielle par rapport à sa question initiale. Surtout que la précision « un mois peut être » l'inquiétait d'autant plus que ça diminuait les chances d'avoir des « preuves » pour savoir la vérité._

J- **Vous avez vu cette jeune fille ?**

GM- **Ha oui ! Elle passe tout le temps là le vendredi après midi. Je le sais parce que je me sert un café pour regarder mon émission et que je la voit souvent par la fenêtre là, vous voyez ? Derrière le carreau il y a l'évier… J'ai même collé des petits … Comment ils appellent ça déjà ? Stickers ? Oui oui… Des petits soleils.**

_Jack prit une inspiration calme, Sam s'avança pour « prendre le relais »._

S- **Elle n'est pas passée ce jour là c'est ça ?**

_La vielle femme se reprit et hocha frénétiquement la tête._

MG- **Si si si !! Mais j'était entrain de regarder mon émission et j'ai entendu un gros VROUMMM c'était pas dans l'émission, ça je sais ! Ils étaient déjà entrain de lui courir après…**

_Sam fronça les sourcils._

S- **Ils courraient après la fille ?**

MG- **Mais non ! C'est dans mon émission qu'ils courraient ! Vous vous mélangez les pinceaux vous ! Donc je disais… Ha oui ! Un gros VROUMM comme ça ! Je vais à la fenêtre et là ! Je vois la gamine par terre, contre mon muret, et une camionnette comme dans les films, tout noir ! « Holala » je me suis dit ! Ils l'ont mis dans la camionnette et ils ont fermés la porte ! Ils avaient des uniformes comme ceux de l'armée mais en noir !**

_L'équipe considéra longtemps la vielle dame. C'était l'armée qui l'avait enlevé ? Ca n'avait aucun sens… A moins que … Jack fit demi-tour et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la voiture. Le reste de l'équipe le suivit, surpris… Pourtant, ça leur disait quelque chose aussi. Daniel trottina pour arriver à la hauteur de Jack._

D- **Jack ? Vous savez qui ça pourrait être ?**

J- **Maybourne !**

_Sortit-il entre ses dents. Sam parut interloquée et finalement commença à tout emboîter dans sa tête. C'était logique, si ils avaient des problèmes avec des extraterrestres, ils ne pouvaient que s'adresser à eux. Et sachant qu'ils ne les aideraient jamais, ils ont prit un otage particulier._

_Au volant, le colonel démarra en trombe, direction la base Cheyenne Mountain. Il ne pouvait pas, même si il en crevait d'envie, débarquer comme ça. Avec une autorisation, ça irait plus vite et ils n'auraient pas le temps de tout cacher, si ce n'était déjà fait…_

_Vlan ! La porte s'était ouverte d'un coup. Emmy était couchée sur le lit et avait sursauté. Deux hommes lui agrippèrent les bras et la traînèrent dehors. Encore endormit elle ne réalisa pas vraiment ce qui se passait mais le contact du sol glacé et de ses pieds fut comme un choc électrique. Elle suivit les hommes, de toute façon trop forts pour elle. Avec son physique de larve atrophiée, elle ne faisait pas la force. Testé et désapprouvé. Elle releva la tête pour analyser le lieu. Elle n'avait pas réussi à s'échapper plus loin que le couloir en deux semaines de tentatives. Ils bifurquèrent à gauche et la firent entrer dans un laboratoire. Là ils la firent asseoir sur une chaise au milieu de la pièce. Devant elle était debout quelques scientifiques, l'agent Maybourne et un homme dans une camisole, attaché à une chaise. Il avait un regard enragé et semblait vouloir sauter sur tout le monde pour en sortir les boyaux .Il n'arrêtait pas de grogner et de pousser des cris effrayants. Maybourne s'approcha de la jeune fille._

M- **Apparemment Jack n'a pas envie de venir t'aider, de NOUS aider. He bien vu que tu ne nous sers à rien en tant que monnaie d'échange, tu vas nous servir de conteneur.**

_Emmy ne saisissait absolument pas de quoi il parlait. Un conteneur de quoi ? Ils allaient la tuer ? La torturer ? Dans sa tête, le temps s'était même arrêté. Dans ce lieu rien ne changeait, toujours les mêmes néons blanchâtres aveuglants. Elle était totalement décalée par rapport aux heures. Même si elle arrivait à s'aiguillait grâce aux repas, elle n'avait aucune idée si c'était le matin, le midi ou le soir. Mais elle comptait à peu près les jours. Elle sortit de ses rêveries lorsque des gros bras arrivèrent et amenèrent le fou juste devant la jeune fille. Son réflexe fut de se lever pour partir mais les deux hommes qui l'avaient emmené la forcèrent à se rasseoir. Ils lui prirent la main droite et la tendirent. Emmy luttait de toutes ses forces mais le rythme inexistant de ses journées lui avait enlevé le peu de force qu'elle avait au départ._

_Deux autres gros bras détachèrent avec beaucoup de précautions le bras droit de l'homme fou qui regardait Emmy comme un lion regarderait une gazelle. Ils enlevèrent une sorte de gant en métal qui était fixé à l'aide de nombreux cadenas. Ils prirent toutes les peines du monde à rediriger la main du fou vers celle de la jeune fille. Emmy vit que sur sa paume se trouvait un rond bleu. Ce rond étrange commençait à devenir de plus en plus brillant. Finalement une énorme décharge déferla dans son bras droit. La lumière devint aveuglante. Tout ceux de la pièce furent projetés contre le mur. Emmy sentit une énorme énergie dans son ventre. Elle se releva et considéra les gens autour. La plus part étaient évanouis. Elle voulut partir mais sa main droite l'en empêcha. Elle la regarda : elle avait un rond bleu sur la paume_

_Elle semblait la tirer vers un des scientifiques. Elle recula mais sa main se fit plus assistante et finalement elle se fit carrément tirer par une force étrange. Une fois devant le scientifique inconscient, du rond sortit un rayon qui semblait analyser l'homme. La jeune fille contemplait le spectacle, interloquée, totalement ahurie par ce qui se passait sous ses yeux._

_Finalement un bras dur comme du fer la prit par le cou et la coucha par terre. Deux énormes bonhommes lui prirent la main droite et l'enfermèrent dans le même gant de fer que le fou. Lorsqu'elle fut emprisonnée dans un dernier « clac » elle sentit une énorme force écraser les os de sa main et de son bras. Elle fut intriguée d'abord et puis elle sentit une vive douleur. Elle commença à hurler, et finalement, s'évanouie._


	5. Empty shell

**Chapitre V : «**_** Empty shell**_** »**

_Jack était contre le mur du bureau du général, les bras croisés. Les trois autres attendaient aussi. Daniel était assis sur une chaise face au général et Sam et Teal'c attendait tranquillement au milieu de la pièce. Hammond était au téléphone essayant de s'appuyer sur ses amis de l'armée pour pouvoir aller contrôler le NID. Il fronça les sourcils et adressa un regard intrigué au colonel._

G- **Le NID a essuyé une explosion ?**

_Ils devaient avoir bidouillés des trucs bizarres sans se soucier des conséquences, comme à l'habitude en fait. Par contre là, c'était bizarre que ça arrive au moment où Emmy avait disparue. Le général dit quelques « oui » et raccrocha._

G- **Vous avez l'autorisation.**

_Sur cette phrase tous se redressèrent et partir immédiatement pour le NID…_

* * *

_Emmy émergea enfin. Elle n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux, trop sonnée pour espérer se lever sans se ramasser comme une espèce de merde deux mètres plus loin. Elle écouta d'abord son environnement. Il faisait un peu frais, et elle entendait des oiseaux. Elle était couchée sur un sol très dur, comme de la pierre. Elle se décida à enfin ouvrir les yeux. Au dessus d'elle était une espèce de dôme grisâtre. La lumière du jour éclairait d'une manière tamisait le lieux._

_Elle se redressa et observa plus attentivement. A côté d'elle se trouvait un autel. Elle tenta de se relever doucement mais la tache fut d'autant plus difficile qu'elle avait encore ce gant de fer qui lui broyait la main. La sensation était moins douloureuse qu'avant mais elle était tout de même là. Emmy serra les dents et se releva en s'aidant de l'autel. Sur le dessus, gravé dans la pierre, une sorte de rond. Comme si il avait été prévu pour recueillir un objet. Mais aucune trace d'aucun objet dans les parages. La jeune fille se dirigea vers un trou dans le mur, très petit. Si c'était une porte, ça devait être un temple pour nain._

_Dehors, se trouvait une forêt. Plus loin, sur une colline, un énorme rond de métal dominait le paysage environnant. Emmy s'appuya contre le mur et observa. C'était irréel. Après s'être fait enlevée par une sorte d'organisation bizarre, elle avait été comme « contaminée » par ce truc bleu par un homme fou, ensuite elle se réveillait là… C'était une caméra cachée c'est ça ?_

* * *

_Les couloirs étaient encore légèrement enfumés. Un silence de mort régnait sur le lieu._

_Jack ouvrait la marche d'un pas décidé. Il serrait déjà les points pour casser la gueule à Maybourne lorsqu'il le verrait. Ils retrouvèrent facilement la source de l'explosion grâce aux traces de brûlés de plus en plus prononcées. Mais le laboratoire qui avait explosé était définitivement vide. Jack commença à s'énerver._

J- **Mayb…**

_Une lumière bleue les engloba et Jack termina sa phrase sur le ponton d'un vaisseau Asgard._

J-**…Bourne !!**

_Une petite voix mi-amusée mi-inquiète lui répondit :_

M- **Hey Jack !**

_Jack avait déjà été téléporté comme ça. Il se retourna et découvrit Harry dans une espèce de chaise l'empêchant apparemment de bouger. A côté de lui 3 scientifiques étaient dans la même position peu confortable que lui. Thor arriva dans la salle et considéra le colonel._

Thor- **Colonel O'Neill, Equipe SG1. ****Vous êtes le bienvenu ici.**

_Samantha se tourna vers la vitre derrière eux. Ils étaient en orbite autour de la terre. Jack s'approcha de Maybourne et lui envoya une droite magistrale. L'homme ne pu que bouger la tête ce qui lui rajouta une forte douleur aux cervicales. Le Asgard observa la scène avec une certaine incompréhension. Puis il s'avança et commenta :_

Thor- **Nous avons dû les immobiliser pour les éviter de se blesser et de blesser d'autres personnes… **

_Daniel arriva à côté du colonel et lui murmura « _**je crois qu'il a eu sa dose Jack…**_ » Puis il se tourna vers Thor._

D- **Ils ont volés quoi cette fois ?**

_Thor se dirigea vers un panneau de contrôle, déplaça quelques cristaux et une petite porte s'ouvrit dans le mur. Une plateforme d'environs 50cm/50cm se développa et il y avait posé dessus un cylindre bleu. Samantha s'approcha mais elle fut stoppée par le Asgard._

Thor- **Cet objet pourrait être dangereux. Malgré le stabilisateur qu'on lui a administré il reste instable. Je vais d'ailleurs l'isoler sur le champ.**

_Alors que le petit être redéplaçait des cristaux sur son panneau, Maybourne vociféra_ :

M- **Vous l'avez votre machin maintenant, je pense qu'on est quitte.**

_Jack était prêt à lui en remettre une, mais Thor intervint, sans même se retourner :_

Thor- **Il nous manque le DHN.**

_Il y eu un silence d'incompréhension. Le colonel se tourna vers l'agent du NID et le regarda avec colère. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas comprendre ce que disait l'extraterrestre. Sam répéta « _**le DHN ?**_ ». Le Asgard se tourna vers les humains._

Thor- **Une force magnétique visant à optimiser la récupération d'énergie et d'électricité en stimulant les fibres conductrices. Il nous servait à récupérer de l'énergie pure à fin de fabriquer des vaisseaux et d'alimenter notre peuple pour tous les objets nécessaires. Le générateur a été volé il y a… 1 mois de votre monde. Nous avons cherché sa trace et nous l'avons trouvé dans leurs laboratoires. Il était déjà instable, dû à l'absence de catalyseur.**

_Jack se tourna vers Maybourne et prit son air le plus menaçant possible. Son cerveau était totalement embrouillé, d'abord cette disparition, le NID et maintenant les Asgards… Ce n'était vraiment pas son jour, pas du tout._

J- **Quel rapport avec Emmy ?**

_Maybourne sentait déjà le coup de poing qu'il prendrait si il ne répondait pas vite. Il expliqua, gêné._

M- **Lorsque nous avons prit le générateur un de nos hommes a été frappé par une espèce d'éclair et il avait un rond bleu de la main avec laquelle il avait touché l'objet. De retour à notre base il s'est fait examiné par un médecin, mais à peine l'avait-il touché qu'il se prit aussi un éclair. Notre homme est mort sur le coup et le docteur avait une marque bleue sur la main. Il a commencé à perdre la tête. Quelques jours plus tard, chaque personne qui l'approchait se prenait des décharges électriques, de plus en plus fortes. On a dû trouver un moyen d'isoler sa main. Nous avons prit du plomb. Mais il a commencé à devenir totalement barjo.**

_Jack empoigna Harry et planta son regard dans celui de l'autre homme. Il dit, tentant de se contenir._

J- **Où est-elle ?**

_Maybourne lança un regard paniqué aux scientifiques. Il savait que sa réponse lui donnerait droit à quelques coups bien placés. Un scientifique décidé à ne pas payer pour son boss dit, à bout :_

Scientifique- **On ne pouvait plus le contrôler. Il ne dormait plus, avait une force incroyable. On lui a fait des tests et on a remarqué un fort taux de radiation qui croissait de manière exponentielle. Si on l'avait laissé comme ça, il aurait tué tout le monde. On a voulut l'envoyer sur une autre planète mais la porte refusait de s'ouvrir en sa présence. Il a donc fallut transféré encore une fois le flux sur quelqu'un d'autre en espérant que la force dégagerait redevienne minime…**

_Jack eut une poussée de colère et était décidé à en foutre encore une à Maybourne mais Daniel et Teal'c le retinrent. Samantha s'avança, écœurée elle aussi des manières de procéder du NID, même si, à la limite, elle n'était pas plus surprise que ça._

Sam- **Vous l'avez envoyé sur quelle planète ?**

Maybourne- **Sur celle où on avait trouvé le générateur. Lorsqu'on l'a envoyé là bas, le générateur a commencé à produire des petites explosions.**

_Thor hocha la tête et lança à l'adresse des terriens._

T-** Le catalyseur était trop éloigné...**

Maybourne- **Mais… On n'a pas pu aller la rechercher, la porte des étoiles ne voulait plus aller sur cette planète.**

_Sam se tourna vers le Asgard. Dans sa tête, il fallait s'adapter rapidement à la situation et travailler avec des données inexistantes sur terre. La porte des étoiles était très capricieuse et elle n'aimait pas les changements. Il était possible que l'énergie que dégageait à présent Emmy empêchait toute liaison… Comme un broyeur._

Thor- **Nous allons nous y rendre par vaisseau, **_il se tourna vers Jack_**, je les dépose à votre base, ils seront pris en charge ?**

_Jack était plus détendu que 5minutes plus tôt. Il considéra les scientifiques et Maybourne avec un grand sourire._

J- **Oui oui, le général va bien vous accueillir… On fêtera ça à mon retour…**

_Maybourne tenta de dire quelque chose pour protester mais un rayon bleu les fit disparaître. Le Asgard tripatouilla encore une fois son panneau de contrôle et dit :_

Thor- **Nous risquons d'être dérangés par quelques turbulences.**

_Au mot « turbulences » une énorme prise de vitesse fit basculé toute l'équipe SG1. Teal'c réussit à s'accrocher à la dernière minute à une colonne contre un mur mais pour les trois autres… Jack était assit contre le mur, accusant le coup qu'il s'était prit à la tête et se rendit compte que Samantha était tombée sur lui. Ils mirent du temps avant de se rendre compte de la situation. De leurs côtés, Daniel et Teal'c avaient parfaitement remarqués ce qui se passait._

_Comme foudroyée par un éclair Sam se releva et se recoiffa, toute gênée :_

S- **Heu… Je suis sincèrement désolée mon Colonel… Je n'avais pas prévue… Ca…**

_Jack se releva aussi vite que le capitaine et arrangea aussi ses habits. Il bégaya approximativement un_ « **Je… Non… C'est moi… Enfin, c'est moi qui m'excuse…** ». _Il stoppa net en voyant le regard amusé de Daniel et le sourire tranquille de Teal'c. Le colonel changea de sujet et lança en direction du Asgard._

J- **On est bientôt arrivé ?**

_Le Asgard qui avait observé la scène, perplexe face à ces manières terriennes primitives, répondit posément._

Thor- **Nous y sommes déjà. Mais je repère une force magnétique énorme. Ca doit faire environs 2 ou 3 semaines qu'elle se développe… J'ai appelé un vaisseau en renfort pour extraire le flux de votre amie. Il ne va pas tarder.**

_Sur ce un rayon les téléporta tous en bas._


	6. A horse with no name

**Chapitre VI : « **_**A horse with no name**_** »**

_Il fallait que le sang coule... Sans ça, elle était morte. Elle ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle était totalement hors du temps, de la physique et du monde. Elle n'avait plus conscience de rien. Elle n'était pas fatiguée, n'avait pas faim, ne ressentait plus la douleur. Emmy était assise à l'extérieur car l'intérieur du dôme lui était trop oppressant. Elle se grattait compulsivement le poigné gauche pour essayer de saigner…_

_Une semaine auparavant elle commençait à délirer et était obsédée par sa main enfermée. Elle l'enleva donc en la défonçant contre les solides murs de l'édifice. Elle ne ressentit rien. Le gant de métal tomba à terre et sa main avait tous les signes de fractures multiples. Sa peau se déclinait en un super dégradé de bleu et rouge… Passé la pensée « _**que c'est joli !**_ » elle s'était posée la question du : pourquoi n'avait-elle pas eu mal ? A aucun moment ?_

_Elle était totalement dépassée par tout ce qui se passait… Elle n'avait remarquée qu'au bout de deux jours qu'elle n'avait rien avalé et qu'elle ne se sentait pas fatiguée du tout._

_Depuis, elle était assise là et s'efforçait de ne rien faire ni penser. Si elle remarquait ne serait-ce qu'une chose infime, des centaines de pensées l'envahissaient comme si des milliers de gens parlaient dans sa tête._

_Un grand bruit se fit entendre, comme une décharge. Elle ouvrit les yeux qu'elle tenait fermés depuis au moins 5 jours et scruta l'horizon… Tout d'un coup des centaines d'informations lui parvinrent, couleur du ciel, composés chimiques de ce dernier, rapport température/saison/couleur des feuilles… Elle referma les yeux et se força à ne rien penser à juste se concentrer sur le noir._

« **Emmy ?** »

_Rien qu'à l'entente de son prénom, des autres centaines d'informations arrivèrent dans sa tête et elle n'arrivait pas à tout trier… Finalement elle se sentit partir. Comme si elle s'endormait._

_

* * *

_

_La planète était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus basique. Une forêt, un ciel relativement dégagé... Le Asgard partit devant. Il suivit un petit chemin qui s'enfonçait dans les arbres._

Thor- **Le dôme n'est pas très loin.**

_Le cœur de Jack battait à vive allure. Il se défoulerait bien sur Maybourne mais il fallait attendre d'être de retour à la base. Ca, c'était sur qu'il allait y assister à son arrestation ! Thor stoppa net. Quelques mètres plus loin s'élevait une énorme cloche. Contre le mur y était adossée quelqu'un…_

J- **Emmy ?**

_La jeune fille sembla se recroqueviller encore plus sur elle. Jack fit un pas en avant, résolu à l'emmener le plus vite possible loin d'ici mais le Asgard lui barra symboliquement la route avec son bras. Il tendit un cristal qu'il avait emporté sur la planète, en direction de la jeune fille. Il passa son autre main sur la surface de l'objet et Emmy glissa doucement vers le sol jusqu'à être totalement endormie._

Thor- **Nous contenons de l'électricité, nous ne pouvons pas la toucher sans risquer de la tuer. Le deuxième vaisseau ne devrait pas être très long. Il contient des outils isolants du DHN… Je ne sais pas précisément comment nous allons procéder.**

_Un rayon bleu fit disparaître Emmy et instantanément, Thor et l'équipe SG1 furent aussi téléportés. Les ventres des 4 voyageurs commençaient à fatiguer d'être sans cesse ballottés ainsi. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une sorte de hall. Quelques mètres plus loin Emmy reposait tranquillement sur une plateforme de taille humaine. Deux Asgards était à ses côtés et trifouillaient sur leurs petits panneaux. Thor s'approcha suivit de SG1._

_Jack considéra la mine de la jeune fille. Elle semblait paisible comme si rien ne s'était passé. Sam s'incrusta dans la conversation Asgard. Après tout, elle était dans l'équipe principale du projet le plus important de sa planète, elle pouvait bien arrivait au moins à la cheville de ces petites créatures vertes._

Thor- **La prolifération du DHN a atteint quel niveau ?**

Asgard2- **Environs 35%. Le temps de contaminer les nerfs du bras, il a directement trouvé le cerveau. Il en est à environs 80% d'activité.**

Sam- **Elle utilise 80% de ses capacités cérébrales ???**

Sa voix raisonnait encore quelques secondes après sa diction. Elle était totalement estomaquée et les Asgard étaient à présent silencieux, considérant étrangement l'humaine. Jack avait lui aussi levé la tête. Ces termes ne lui étaient pas étrangers.

Thor- **Le DHN active les voies pouvant conduire de l'électricité pour faciliter les transferts. Vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait votre amie, il serait préférable de ne pas attendre qu'il atteigne les 100%.**

**

* * *

**

_Elle émergea doucement de son sommeil étrange. Elle avait rêvée que des gens l'écrasaient et ensuite lui extirpaient ses veines… Elle était donc dans un état de fatigue particulièrement avancé lorsqu'elle se décida à vraiment se réveiller. Des « bip » réguliers résonnaient dans la pièce. Elle était à l'hôpital ?_

_Elle ouvrit les yeux. Le plafond était apparemment fait en béton armé. Elle sentit une présence à côté et tourna la tête. Sur une chaise, Jack dormait, la tête en arrière, la bouche grande ouverte. Ca faisait depuis plus d'un mois qu'elle était ballottée entre différents lieux inconnus et que personne ne lui expliquait rien ! Elle frappa le ventre du colonel et s'écria :_

E- **Réveille toi espèce de parasite !**

_Jack sursauta. Encore endormit tout ce qu'il réussi à dire fut :_

J- **Emmy ?**

_La jeune fille sentit toute la colère accumulée des derniers éléments ressortir. Elle tapa le matelas de ses deux poings et continua :_

E- **Ca fait je sais pas combien de temps que je galère et tout ce que tu arrives à dire c'est mon prénom ?**

_Jack allait dire quelque chose histoire de la calmer, mais la jeune fille était apparemment partit dans ce qu'on appelait une crise d'hystérie… Typiquement féminine._

E- **Et sinon ton petit somme ? Ca a été ? La chaise, pas trop inconfortable ? Tu t'es lassé de ton bon vieux lit bordé par maman O'Neill ?**

_Alertée par les cris, le docteur Frasier entra dans la pièce, un peu inquiète. Elle découvrit Jack levé, incapable de savoir quoi dire et l'adolescente en pleine crise, limite prête à sauter sur le colonel pour lui extirper les yeux de sa tête. Emmy vit arriver le médecin et crisa encore plus._

E- **Ha ben je vois qu'on prend du bon temps avec les infirmières cochonnes en plus !**

_Jack n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment arrivait-elle à sortir autant d'insanités ? Il lui prit les épaules et lui dit, d'un ton énervé :_

J- **Hey on se calme !**

_Une sorte de déclic mit fin au délire de la jeune fille. Elle eu une sorte de blocage momentané et se dégagea des mains de Jack pour considérer les lieux. Elle se passa une main sur le visage et se frotta les yeux. Janette s'approcha un peu et envoya un regard au colonel. Ils ne semblaient pas totalement sur de la stabilité de la jeune fille. Celle-ci s'était rassise correctement sur le lit. Elle releva la tête._

E- **Qu'est ce que je fous là ?**

_La crise apparemment passée, l'homme se rassit. Le médecin resta fixe à considérer la jeune fille. Jack ne savait pas comment expliquer tout ce qui s'était passé. _

J-** Tu as eu… Un petit problème…**

**

* * *

**

S- **En fait, d'après ce que j'ai compris, le DHN est une substance qui active les nerfs et tout conduit électrique. En quantité suffisamment grande, le produit se réplique de manière exponentielle…**

_Jack hocha la tête de manière intéressée au discours de Carter. A côté de lui, arrivant difficilement à un niveau raisonnable de la table, Emmy n'écoutait que d'une oreille._

J-**Ha ouai d'accord…**

_L'adolescente haussa un sourcil et dit simplement :_

E- **Tu veux coucher avec ?**

_Un grand silence se fit dans la salle et le colonel se tourna vers Emmy, outré et en colère. Il ne sut d'abord pas quoi dire et tout ce qu'il réussit à sortir fut :_

J- **Mais… Ca va pas ou quoi ?**

_Emmy parut aussi outrée que lui._

E- **Ben alors fait pas mine de comprendre ce qu'elle dit !**

_Samantha entreprit de continuer son explication en haussant le ton histoire de conclure la réunion au plus vite._

S- **Il s'est donc répliqué jusqu'au cerveau d'Emmy. Après quoi il a activé certaines zones non sollicités chez l'humain moyen. Les Asgards ont ensuite drainés le DHN en en laissant une petite quantité…**

E- **Quoi ? J'en ai encore dans ma tête ?**

S-** Ils ne pouvaient pas retirer la totalité sans risquer de te tuer. Ils en ont donc laissé en effet…**

J- **Et elle risque quelque chose ?**

_Sam inspira et prit quelques secondes._

S- **Un surdéveloppement sensitif et énergétique au niveau des organes infectés. En bref, tu auras une force surdéveloppée au bras droit et tu vas développer à long terme une capacité cognitive et analytique impressionnante. Mais on est sur de rien… Ni nous ni les Asgards n'avons expérimenté ce genre de chose avec un tel produit…**

_Un long silence plana alors sur la salle de briefing. Le général fronça les sourcils. En effet, niveau paperasse il allait être embêté. Le pentagone prendrait mal le fait qu'une civile surdéveloppée se balade tranquillement dans la nature comme ça. Surtout aux vus de l'incertitude du développement du produit DHN. L'adolescente dit, chamboulée :_

E- **Et moi, je fais quoi dans l'histoire ? J'attends de devenir toute verte et que me pousse un troisième bras ?**

S- **On souhaiterait te garder à la base une semaine ou deux. Je pourrais contrôler ton niveau de DHN et si ça augmente trop, les Asgards m'ont fournis un appareil servant à le drainer.**

_Emmy soupira._

E- **Génial, je sens qu'on va bien se poiler !**


	7. Live with me

_Désolé pour ce petit retard. Mais je suis en FAC et en ce moment c'est un peu le bazar._

**Chapitre VII : **_**Live with me**_

_Une légère averse s'était abattue sur Colorado Springs. Dans l'entrée de chez O'Neill les cartons s'étaient entassés. Une chambre d'ami avait été reconvertie pour Emmy. A l'intérieur d'autres cartons, un ordinateur, une dizaine de tours, des DVD de Star treck, Babylon, et autres films et séries de science-fiction. Malgré le temps couvert, le soleil arrivait à percer à travers les nuages offrant quelques petits rayons solitaires._

_Arrivant de la cuisine, Jack, une bière à la main manqua de s'étaler par terre en trébuchant sur un carton, il ragea._

J- **Tu vas tous les lire ou c'était pour caler les portes de ton ancien appartement ?**

_Une voix s'éleva de la chambre de la jeune fille, aussi rageuse que celle du colonel._

E- **Ca c'est sur qu'à part pour mettre tes cassettes des Simpsons y a pas beaucoup de bibliothèques ici.**

_Jack marmonna en voyant l'état de sa maison, surchargée sous des livres et des livres traitant de sujets divers. Allant de l'informatique à l'archéologie, Emmy aurait pu ouvrir aisément une librairie. Jamais il n'aurait cru voir ça chez lui. A la limite chez Daniel, voir Samantha. Mais lui était loin d'être un rat de bibliothèque. A part quelques ouvrages sur l'astronomie, il n'avait pas beaucoup de places pour les ouvrages de la jeune fille. Cette dernière sortit de sa chambre, pleine de poussière, décoiffée… Si il y eu un jour une quelconque organisation dans ses cheveux._

E- **He bien nous avons officiellement 273 cales portes. Ou bien tu achètes quelques villas dans le croissant fertile pour que je puisse entreposer tout ça… Ou alors je mets le reste dans le garage.**

_Jack soupira et ouvrit la porte de la pièce de décharge dans laquelle s'entassait des centaines d'affaires résumant presque toute la vie de Jack. Il croisa rapidement les yeux de Sarah dans un carton. Il mit ceux d'Emmy dessus, comme pour l'exorciser. Ils revinrent dans le salon et étaient près à s'asseoir lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Les deux personnes se regardèrent dans les yeux. _

E- **Tu vas pas ouvrir ?**

J- **Pourquoi ça devrait être moi ? Tu habites ici maintenant.**

E- **Tu veux que j'appel les services de l'enfance pour esclavagisme ?**

_Jack soupira et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Pendant ce temps, Emmy s'assit mollement sur le canapé, savourant l'inaction après des heures de rangement effréné… Ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis quelques années. Le colonel ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec Sam. Derrière elle se trouvait Daniel et Teal'c._

S- **Bonjour mon colonel !**

_Jack fronça les sourcils en attente d'une explication à leurs présences. Surtout qu'il venait à peine de remarquer que ceux-ci portaient des boites de pizzas dans leurs bras. Samantha tendit les boites qu'elle tenait et sourit timidement._

S- **Pendaison de crémaillère !**

J-** Mais… Il n'y a qu'Emmy qui déménage…**

_Daniel se pencha à droite histoire de voir Jack et haussa les épaules._

D-** Semi-pendaison de crémaillère alors…**

_Sans vraiment attendre une quelconque réponse du colonel, Sam pénétra dans la maison et déposa ses boites pizzas dans la cuisine avant d'arriver au salon, découvrant une Emmy larvaire entrain de comater devant la télé, n'ayant rien remarqué de l'agitation environnante. La femme s'approcha._

S- **Salut !**

_La jeune fille fit un énorme bon sur le canapé et parut étonnée. Elle avait presque déjà oubliée qu'on avait toqué à la porte. Elle se redressa et renvoya le « _**salut**_ » que Samantha lui avait adressé. Arrivèrent rapidement dans le salon Daniel et Teal'c. Tous saluèrent l'adolescente. Jack arriva à son tour dans le salon avec deux bières et des jus d'oranges pour le reste des personnes, censées ne pas boire d'alcool. Ils s'installèrent tous là où ils purent. Teal'c se retrouva à côté d'Emmy._

E- **Ca vous a fait mal ?**

_Teal'c haussa son éternel sourcil et vit que l'adolescente avait les yeux rivés vers son tatouage frontale. Il dit un simple «_ **oui** _» qui suffit à Emmy. Daniel fut le premier à poser la question que les trois acolytes se posaient tous._

D- **Hum… Que… Comment tu as pris la « nouvelle » ?**

_La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et considéra l'archéologue. Finalement elle comprit vite où il voulait en venir. Oui, cette « nouvelle » était la porte des étoiles et tout ce qui s'y passait. Si elle avait prit Jack pour un débile les premières minute, lorsqu'elle vit son ami « jaffa » et que le colonel lui ai raconté quelques histoires étonnement détaillées, elle le crut entièrement. Après tout pourquoi pas._

E- **Ben c'est génial… La vérité est ailleurs comme on dit…**

_Jack ramena les pizzas et les posa sur une table au centre de la pièce. Emmy s'écria :_

E- **Je pourrais vous accompagner un jour ?**

_Jack se redressa._

J- **Non !**

* * *

_Jack était appuyait contre le mur, à l'extérieur et considérait son jardin. Emmy avait énormément d'énergie et tous ces changements l'avaient quelque peu fatigués. Surtout que l'adolescente en question allait certainement passer quelques jours au SGC à cause de cette énergie qu'elle contenait. Et après… Il aviserait. Il but une gorgée de sa bière et entendit la porte de la maison s'ouvrir. Du salon lui parvenait la voix de Daniel entrain d'expliquer quelques trucs sur les langues Goaul'd à la jeune fille. Même si le général leur avait dit qu'ils devaient limiter les informations données à la jeune fille, il avait avoué que tant qu'elle était au SGC, ça ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure. Et puis pour une fois que Daniel trouvait quelqu'un intéressé par les langues étrangères…_

_Samantha sortit et referma la porte. Elle avait dans sa main une canette de bière. Elle sourit au colonel._

S- **Sacré gamine…**

J- **N'est ce pas…**

S-** Et Maybourne ?**

J- **Le sénateur Kinsey a fait jouer ses relations…**

_Dans sa voix on lisait l'agacement au plus haut point. Deux des noms qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter dans une même conversation. Mais en même temps, l'un allait rarement sans l'autre et les deux étaient complémentaires pour faire des conneries. Malheureusement, ni le général, ni lui ne pouvait faire grand-chose à part anticiper les prochains mauvais coups qu'ils pourraient prévoir. Il était vrai que là, il l'avait presque surpris. En même temps, tout cela avait très mal tourné à cause des magouilles d'Emmy. Jack en avait longuement parlé avec elle, et même si l'adolescente ne s'était pas montrée très enthousiaste à l'idée d'habiter avec quelqu'un, le colonel ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix, étant donné la tournure de la situation. La jeune fille possédait à présent une substance inconnue dans les veines qui pourrait avoir des conséquences importantes. Il fallait la garder à l'œil._

_Samantha aperçu l'air préoccupé du colonel. Il était vrai que ces derniers temps il y avait eu énormément de changements. Et celui qui s'annonçait plein de chamboulements dans le SGC était la bombe Emmy._

_La jeune femme savait à quel point les adolescents pouvaient être une source de problème. Même si elle n'avait aucun enfant, elle connaissait très bien Cassandra, la petite fille trouvée sur une autre planète et qui a été adoptée par le docteur Fraiser. Le major savait à quel point les jeunes filles pouvaient être lunatiques et épuisantes. Elle but un coup et sourit._

S- **Si vous avez besoin d'aide à propos d'Emmy…**

J- **Merci. J'avais pensé à Teal'c pour pas qu'elle s'ennuie de trop.**

_Samantha sourit, amusée et bue une gorge de sa bière. La porte s'ouvrit et Daniel apparut. Du salon on pouvait entendre la jeune fille dire avec entrain « Mais luke a embrassé sa sœur en plus ! Je persiste à dire que Chewbacca est mieux ! ». Une discussion sur Star Wars, il était vrai que Teal'c avait particulièrement apprécié ces films et essayait d'en parler lorsque l'occasion se présentait. L'archéologue était manifestement gêné de déranger les deux militaires. _

D-** Désolé de vous déranger.**

_Il referma la porte et croisa les bras._

D- **Alors, des changements à cause du DHN ?**

_Sam haussa les épaules._

S- **Difficile à dire en fait… Vu que personne ne la connaissait vraiment juste avant qu'elle soit contaminée, impossible de dire si son comportement a changé. De même j'ai cru comprendre que son sens de la répartit était déjà existant avant.**

_Jack bu une gorgée de sa bière et commenta._

J-** Si ça empire… Ca promet.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Jack venait de passer la porte. L'alarme était en route. La planète qu'ils venaient de visiter était insignifiante. Aucune trace de civilisation en 24h. Il enleva sa casquette et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Le général arriva dans la salle d'embarquement, paniqué._

G- **Il y a un problème avec Emmy.**


End file.
